The stay
by Fyr's shadow
Summary: The daughter of the enemy, Avi was dumped broken in Lex Luthor's office. The trouble is no one knows by whom. Will they find out in time? Will Lex try and use this situation for his advantage? Can he? Lex/OC
1. Caught

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will never in the future own Smallville, Marvel Comics or any other Smallville related enterprise. Thank you, have a nice day.

Author's note: This is my first Fanfic, and as such I would greatly appreciate any comments (complementary or other) on how you think I could improve the story, what you think should happen next, what you think about the characters, if you like it, if you hate it, and pretty much everything else. 'This SUCKS' and 'This is ok' are equally welcomed. Also, updates ARE dependent on reviews. In short if you read this please leave some sort of comment. Have fun and R & R.

Chapter 1

She walked down a dark shady alley in hopes of finding a short cut to her car. Her sneakers treading softly on the pavement complemented her green army pants and black-tee. She heard footsteps, running towards her. Avi cursed inwardly: 'Bloody shortcut.' The footsteps got closer. She knew she could not out run them. So she looked for a place to hide. 'Fuck! There isn't anywhere.' Sighing inwardly she looked for a defendable position. 'Defendable with what?' she asked herself angrily. 'Sure they tell me "when in trouble find a defendable position." but give me something to defend herself with? Hell no.' ' This is Wonderful' she thought causticity as she picked up a convenient piece of scrap metal, ' Just wonderful.' She hid herself behind a dumpster, making ready to surprise the owner's of incoming footsteps.

Avi slammed the metal bar into the first guy's stomach, and then removing it as he grunted, wailed him over the head with it. ' One down... oh shit... (Counting)... three more to go?' Sighing she readied herself to face the next man, who was also holding a piece of scrap metal. " Just put the metal down and come with us, and we promise we wont hurt you?" he said lullingly. She laughed and responded, "Like I haven't heard that before" and jumped as the now angry man took a swing at her. 'damnit' she thought as the bar collided painfully with her right arm, making it useless. 'Well at least I am left handed.' she thought amusedly. Avi returned the blow, aiming for his stomach, and watching him double up, cursed, as she suddenly remembered the other two guys who were presently closing in on her, joining the second man who was holding his stomach glaring. "You are going to pay for that." he picked up his scrap metal and straightened. "I will guarantee it. Give up now and we wont be too hard on you" She sighed thinking: 'This is the last time I EVER take a shortcut' She smiled icily at the men and raising her bar, and knowing it was futile said "Bring it on, ladies. I am just starting to have fun." While she thought: …'I am so screwed!'

Groggily Avi woke up on a very uncomfortable couch. Shifting she felt pain in every part of her body. Wincing, she looked around dazedly. '...an office? What the fuck am I doing in an office at...(she glanced at a large clock on the wall, 6:00 in the morning!' 'mmm and why the hell do I hurt so much? (she struggled to rise and failed) and then she remembered. 'FUCK!' 'Wherever I am this cannot be good.' She struggled to rise again but only succeeded in falling off the couch. 'Well, I guess I could always crawl out…' she laughed at herself. ' Yeah right, Straricco's do NOT crawl.' And so she tried to pull herself up. As she was finally gaining balance by leaning heavily on the impersonal desk; the door opened and a silky cold, low voice asked acidly "If I may ask, Who the hell are you and What do you think you are doing in my office?" She blanched and tried to turn around to face the door. "I was just leaving?" she offered hopelessly. Unfortunately, while she was trying to turn her hand slipped from the desk and she fell to the ground hitting her head hard. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the bemused face of the son of her family's nemesis, the infamous Lex Luthor.


	2. Hurt

Chapter 2

Lex's point of view 

'Bloody meeting, what person in there right mind holds a meeting this early??!!! ah, fuck I need to get my laptop' he thought galledly as he strolled easily down the hall to his office. 'What the fuck?' he thought as he opened the door 'the last thing I need is more reporters, and what the hell is she doing in My office uninvited?? I am really NOT in the mood for this.'...... pffht nice try… "I was just leaving" who says that?' 'oh fuck.' He thought as Avi fell to the ground. Lex kneeled down and tried to revive her. 'fuck... fuck' he thought as he saw the bruises all over her body. He picked her up and put her on the couch and checked her pulse. It was steady. He reached for his phone when he saw a note tied to her leg. He removed it. It read: "Present for you, Lex. I thought you might have use for her. - Her mutual enemy and thus your friend." 'What??' 'Who IS this girl?' he thought annoyed. 'You will never find out, will you, if she dies on your couch?'

Lex sighed and called his on-staff 24-hour doctor. " Come to my office, immediately, and quietly bring all the equipment you can carry subversively." and hung up. A minute later the doctor arrived. "How can I help you, Mr. Luthor..."(seeing the woman's innate form) he rushed over. "What happened??" The doctor asked while examining Avi. "That is none of your business, now is it doctor?" answered Lex acidly. But seeing the doctor blanch and glance at him furtively, he added reading the doctor's mind "No, doctor, if you must know I didn't." "Didn't...?" the doctor responded innocently. Lex rolled his eyes "Do this" he said, gesturing at the girl; 'fuck, i don't even know her.' he thought. The doctor nodded agreeably "Of course you didn't Mr. Luthor." After a few minutes of watching the doctor in silence, Lex made a call and canceled his meetings for the day. 'ugh' he thought looking at the clock which now read 6:30 ' it is going to be a long day.'

It was a long day. The doctor spent an hour patching Avi up while Lex worked on his laptop. "I am all done Mr. Luthor." "Really?" Lex said turning his full attention to the doctor, "Well then, what is wrong with her?" "She has 3 broken ribs, a fractured arm, bruises and lacerations all over her body, and has recently had a concussion." Lex blinked, glancing over at the girl 'what could have she done to earn those?' he thought. "Anything else?" he asked the doctor, forcing him to meet his eyes. "She has been raped, repeatedly." The doctor said lowering his eyes. 'Fuck' Lex thought glancing again at Avails prone form. " So what can you do?" Lex asked. " I bandaged up her ribs, only time can heal them now. I also put a splint on her arm and gave her some painkillers and something to make her sleep. I can give you some painkillers for her to take regularly. And she should sleep for about 2 days. She will not be able to walk for a while, and she will be weak for a longer. I need to check up on her tomorrow and at least once a week after that. She wont be able to keep anything but water down for a couple days but the soon try giving her something mild. Also I can give you more information on her once I get her blood work done" "Very well, contact me as soon as you have new information" Lex said. "Anything else?" The doctor shook his head. "Well then let us get down to the gritty stuff shall we?" Lex offered the doctor a generous check "Will this do for your silence and continued cooperation?" The doctor looked at him dubiously. Lex sighed meeting the doctor's eyes and said again "I promise I did not do it." 'Why doesn't anyone ever believe me?' He thought. Finally the doctor nodded and accepted the check. "I will see you tomorrow and I will speak of this to no one" he said. Lex nodded and returned as he opened the door " If anyone inquires about your visits tell them I have become interested in your research." The doctor left.

'Now what to do with her....' Lex thought bemusedly as he closed the door, watching her still frame, prone on the black leather couch. 'Of course' he thought amusedly looking at his hands 'fingerprints.' He got a kit out from his drawer. 'One of the only useful things my father ever gave me.' He opened it revealing high-tech yet simple tools for the taking of fingerprints. He took out a little sheet of paper labeled left hand and gently picked up Avails limp arm and pressed her fingers to the paper. " I wonder what makes me glad that you are unconscious right now?" he laughed gazing at her face. "Maybe its just because I don't believe you will want me within a mile of you when you wake." He smiled as he took the other hand. 'Talking to an unconscious girl? You need to get a life' he thought to himself as he took the other prints and scanned them into his computer. "Well, I should know your name and life story by the time you wake up" he said feeling accomplished. "Now where to put you? You certainly cannot stay here. What would my associates think?" He smile faded and he sighed knowing full well what they would think. "Well I will just have to put you into one of the 'secret' rooms" 'but which one?' 'I do NOT want my esteemed father to find her... so... ah, I've got it. The room I had built that no one but I know about.' He bent down and picked her up gently, minding her arm and ribs, and carried her through a secret tunnel that led to the residential area of the castle. After a while he stopped and said the password to open the door to his personal quarters. He entered a hallway through a nonexistent door disguised as part of the wall and turned into his study. "Finally" he murmured as walked through another nonexistent door and entered a simple bedroom with a queen bed, TV and full bathroom. He lay her down on the bed. And looked around the room. He remembered when he had had it built, it was designed as a haven for his "wife," a room where she could always be safe. But he had never given it to her. There was something about her being evil, marrying him to steal his money, and a long and complicated divorce that just kept him from making the gesture. He sighed 'Women.' He searched the room and then glanced at the girl. She was sleeping with the peace only the drugged enjoy and he envied her for it. For the first time he really looked at her. She had medium-length brown hair and a very bruised face. She was about 25 he realized and he changed his perception of her from girl to woman. He sighed, running his hand over his scalp, girls he could deal with, but women, women were dangerous.


	3. nightmares

Chapter 3... Nightmares

Aviv's POV

Dream

She was trapped, surrounded. Tied to a small rickety cot in an old deserted house. She was being watched... they came as soon as she opened her eyes.

End of dream

'Please tell me it was just a dream… please?'...Avi opened her eyes groggily and propped herself up on her elbow to try and take in her dark surroundings. 'Strange room,... strange bed,... strange man sleeping in a chair with a laptop on his lap,... strange curtains,... bandages on my ribs... strange room,... strange bed...' she thought dazedly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, 'why can't I think straight?' and she looked at the strange man in the chair again. She remembered ... it wasn't a dream. The man in the chair... '…Lex Luthor?... the son of my father's worst enemy?... oh fuck.' She froze; his eyes had opened and were staring straight at her. She stared back, mesmerized by his blue orbs shining out the darkness. Neither moved nor spoke, they just watched. Tired blue eyes met glazed green.

Lex's POV

'She is not supposed to be awake yet...' He thought as he watched, through hooded lids, her take in her surroundings. She was swaying, unstable on her elbow. 'Definitely NOT supposed to be awake yet.' His eyes opened fully when her eyes turned to him... 'Glazed hazy green?' he thought as she swayed again '... she is delirious.'he realized. 'What to do...?' he thought as he stared back into her vacant hollow eyes. "Go back to sleep." he said quietly. She just blinked and looked at him puzzedly so he said it again "Go back to sleep."

Avi POV

'Sleep?' she thought dazedly. 'Sleep... sounds... good.' She lowered her head to the pillow and fell back into her dreams.


	4. awake

Chap 4

Lex's POV

A day later… the doctor had come and gone and Avi was due to wake up anytime now. Lex had placed a motion detector in her room so he would know when she woke. Lex sat in a meeting… he wasn't sure what it was about… some charity or something…he wished he could just give them money and get it over with…he thought: ' Ah fuck… what the hell am I going to do with her when she wakes up?' 'Avi Straricco' he thought, looking at the information discovered by her fingerprints. 'Wonderful. This is exactly what I need, to be implicit in the kidnapping of Straricco's little sister… and partner? Just wonderful.' 'I wonder who did this to her, and why in god's name did they deliver her to me?' The motion detector alarm flashed on his laptop screen… 'Time to rap this up.' He stood up. "I am afraid I am a bit short on time today, could you please summarize in a minute what you want and why?" The man speaking blinked, collected his thoughts, and rapidly told Lex that he should support local environmentalist agencies for good PR and a healthier planet for our children. Lex smiled at the last part, the man obviously believed in what he had said, and had done a brilliant one-minute summary. 'Enviromentalists?… why not?' "Very well, you have my support in executing this program, see my lawyers and accountants for details." The speaker's face lit up, and Lex left the room in a good mood, until he remembered Why he had left the room… ' The Girl' he thought bitterly. 'Well, I'll just have to play this by ear.'

Avi's POV

Avi woke at dusk; the gray light was beginning to fade through the single small barred tinted window, and a nightlight was activated. She lay abed, perfectly still for 3 hours as they had taught her. Her mind still slightly reeling from the sleeping drug, she remembered reciting _When you wake up in a strange place, in a possibly dangerous situation, and are possible hurt, stay still as long as possible after waking. Use this time to listen to your surroundings, to assess your physical condition, to work out where you are and how you got there, and to learn whatever possible about your captors. _ So she tried to think…'Well… I have a splint on my arm, a bandage on my ribs, and my head feels a bit funny… so therefore… my captor probably does not want me dead…yet… how comforting…' She stopped trying to think, and gave herself back to peaceful, safe, oblivion for a little bit longer. The drugs finally wore off, and she was left with a horridly sharp mind and painful memories. She began to shake; she could not help it, despite her efforts to stop. She remembered. She was still shaking terrified an hour later, when a knock came at her door...

Avi stopped shaking, now frozen in terror she stared at the door…as the knock came again… and her instincts took over, and she sprang into action. Avi looked around the room… she saw a chair in the center of the room, back to the wall, in the shadows 'perfect' she tried to get up to get to it and came tumbling to the ground, ' well, I guess this Stratricco does crawl.' She thought bitterly, as she painfully pulled herself by her good arm to the chair and situated a blanket around her, covering her from head to toe. Then she used her good hand to clumsily tie back her horribly messy hair with a tie that had miraculously stayed with her. 'Fuck!' she thought as the knock came again, 'oh well, here goes nothing'… she took a deep breathe, collected herself, slid her mask on, and said quietly, her voice hoarse, " Enter."


	5. the meeting

Chapter 5

Author's note: well I recovered from writer's block… sort of… anyhow… R and R!

Disclaimer: Guess who still doesn't own Smallville?

A/N: Many thanks to my few reviewers just incase you are still reading this…

Christiana Anderson: Sorry about the over use of the word "fuck" I just couldn't think of anything more expressive, any suggestions? I also apologize for the directness of my writing, sadly, it is not due to hurriedness, for that I could fix easily, I am just, well… like that. It is how I talk, how I write, and how I think. Lol. But I will try to expand upon it. I will also work on spreading things out.

Avi's POV

Avi watched wide-eyed but resigned as the door began to open… and was blinded by the bright light from the room outside. 'Perfect… just bloody perfect, who needs to see anyhow?' she thought acidly as she was forced to close her eyes.

Lex's POV

'Well then…' he thought as he heard the faint "enter" from within. 'Here goes nothing.' He finished as he found the hidden catch and slowly opened the door.

He slipped inside and was confronted by darkness of the room. He closed the door slowly to allow his eyes to adjust. The first thing he spotted was the girl, in the big chair in the center of the room, wrapped in a blanket, her eyes closed against the offending light. He smiled, impressed despite himself and quietly settled into a chair opposite her, on the other side of the room. He studied her, patiently waiting for her eyes to open.

Avi's POV

When the light was gone, Avi warily opened her eyes, and allowed them to readjust. As her eyes focused they accidentally met his and were trapped. Her body tensed in fear, her eyes widened, and her instincts screamed "Flee! Flee!" But, as her mind pointed out rather bitterly, she could barely crawl, let alone walk or run. So, she adjusted her mask, cursed it for slipping and prayed he didn't notice. She began to study the man in front of her… as he studied her.

Lex's POV

A lot can be learned in a second.

Lex almost flinched when her eyes opened and tangled with his. Her eyes were clear, the cloudiness, with the delirium was gone. They were pale, translucent, see-through and when they met his, he saw. He saw pain, sadness, and fear. Lots and lots of them, radiating out of her, and most of them aimed at him.

For some strange reason, he wanted to dispel them, to tell her that she was safe, that no one would hurt her and that everything would be all right. This feeling was a new one for Lex, and it confused him; for all his life he had harvested fear; worked for it, and profited from it. This recent distaste for it was rather… inconvenient. Either way, he knew that it was irrelevant, as there was no way in hell that she ever would believe him. She just looked so desolate, so hopeless in that moment that he was relieved when she blinked and her eyes turned to glass; cold, tinted and bullet proof.

Or so they seemed.

Avi's POV

'Lets see' she thought as she studied the man seated across from her. 'What do I know about you, Mr. Luthor? You are unnaturally bald from an accident at early age, quite smart, good-looking, you possess a cat-like confidence, and are quite strong.'

She continued amusedly, 'Now on to your less pleasant qualities, You have rather flexible morals, a terrible reputation, and a worse temper. Yet, compared to your sire you are appear to be a saint (The key there being 'appear').'


End file.
